


Just one more correction and then I'm off to bed!

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Iruka's Parents mentioned, M/M, OT3, Overworking, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the first day of Iruka Week 2021.Day 1. Overworked & Sleep DeprivedFrom the text:"Ruka ... Please, come to sleep!" It was already the second time he had come to call him, it was now late at night and he knew that this time Kakashi would not take "no" for an answer."I'll just correct one more paper and then I swear I'll come!"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 13
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Just one more correction and then I'm off to bed!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solo un'altra correzione e poi vado a letto!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827782) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



"Ruka ... Please, come to sleep!" It was already the second time he had come to call him, it was now late at night and he knew that this time Kakashi would not take "no" for an answer.

"I'll just correct one more paper and then I swear I'll come!" he repeated it often, by now it was a sentence that came out automatically, without even distracting his attention from work and he always tried to be as convincing as possible, but by now the other knew him too well to believe that innocent lie.

"You said the same thing yesterday, and the night before, and the one before! Guess how many nights you haven't slept decently ?!" Iruka froze at another voice. If even he had come here to take him to bed, it meant that he had crossed the line a little too much... Opposing Kakashi in that situation was difficult, but not impossible, opposing Tenzo was another story altogether.

He left his work for a moment and turned to look at them. They were leaning against the wall on either side of the door, their arms crossed and a look that admitted no further apology. But Iruka was too stubborn to give up so quickly. He stared at them, trying to convey with a single glance that he wouldn't move from there until he finished what he was doing, and returned to the stack of papers to be corrected.

He couldn't even finish reading a sentence before two arms grabbed him from behind and lifted him from his chair. He wriggled annoyed "Tenzo put me down! Tenzo let me go!" He normally would have put up more resistance, but the closer they got to the bed, the more Iruka realized that he didn't have the strength to do anything. He had reached the limit of his strength some time ago now.

Arriving in front of the bed, Iruka felt Tenzo drag him onto the bed, never letting go of him... Despite the impetuousness, the gesture was not aggressive. At that point Iruka, completely emptied of all energy, found himself lying on his back in the middle of the bed, Tenzo blocking him on one side and Kakashi on the other.

All three were tireless workers and if left to fend for themselves, they forgot to take care of themselves. For this reason, they had decided to take care of each other, to remember one another to eat, to sleep, to take care of themselves when they were sick or injured. They weren't able to do this when they were alone, so they needed to be together.

Usually, it was Iruka who took more care of the other two, but at that moment, one step away from the end of the academic year, the work was a lot and he did not want to disappoint his students in any way. So in order to correct all the tasks in the shortest possible time, he worked crazy schedules and this often led him to get sick. 

Iruka was stubborn and forcing him to take care of himself required all the patience the other two had. But when patience stopped serving the purpose, they could sometimes try a more physical approach. Such as, for example, taking Iruka off weight and dragging him to bed to make him sleep, or dragging him out of the house to go to eat.

It was something he had somehow inherited from his parents. Certainly, their jobs were extraordinarily diverse and required totally different types of commitment. But like them, Iruka was stubborn and serious, he gave his all in his work, never backing down. He was passionate, perhaps even too much at times.

When this became a hindrance in his life, he now had someone who brought (sometimes dragged) him back to some sort of normalcy. Someone who made him feel appreciated, loved, protected, even in the worst moments. Someone he could appreciate, love, and protect in return. Because at that moment, tight in their arms he felt that way.

There, lying on the bed, with Tenzo pressed on his side, gently stroking his abdomen with a warm and firm hand, and Kakashi pressed on the other side, combing his loose hair with his fingers, Iruka felt happy. Finally, he was no longer alone!


End file.
